<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finders Keepers by Libraryadia, Mara_Jade101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027266">Finders Keepers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia'>Libraryadia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101'>Mara_Jade101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kids No More [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Max Finder Mystery (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Max, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Detectives AU, Kidnapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Finder and his best friends Alison Santos and Zoe Palgrave have been solving mysteries in their hometown of Whispering Meadows for years now. </p><p>So when the police discover that counterfeit money has been passed through the town and they reach out to the three detectives for them to get involved, nothing bad should happen...</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Finder &amp; Alison Santos &amp; Zoe Palgrave, Max Finder/Alison Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kids No More [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I cannot believe we let you talk us into this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max grinned at Alison. “Come on; this isn’t the first time we tried to work a real crime instead of the stuff that we kept turning up at school and it won’t be the last.” He wiggled an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to be a reporter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Max, we’re still kids,” Zoe said, nevertheless still going over the notes he had handed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say we were going to go looking for these guys? No; I learned my lesson by getting my leg broken.” He pretended not to see Alison’s flinch; they tried to never talk about that case. “We’ll just see if we can figure out where their base is or at least get a few good ideas, let the cops know what we’ve figured out and let them handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison’s face took on a teasing smile. “Wow, Max. You really are growing up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to his notes, Max chuckled nervously as he tried to hide his blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t know the half of it, Ali…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- Alison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alison figures out the clues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Max and Alison are NOT dating!</p><p>Yet. </p><p>Just wanted to clear that up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why do you bring up the very thing we try not to mention?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She started fiddling with her hands again, trying to ignore her best friend who was totally NOT her crush’s attempt at humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the counterfeit money showed up here.” She pointed at the bank on the map. “Here.” She pointed at the mall on the opposite side of town. “And here.” She pointed at the police station near the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do they all have in common? They are all places of power, wealth, and…” She trailed off, snapping her fingers as she tried to remember what the word was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Popularity?” Zoe suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Popularity! Yes; thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max turned around and shrugged. “So you want to tell the police where to look next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be helpful…” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best to ignore her own excitement when he said “OK. Thanks, Alison!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3- Dale Slater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new criminal learns about the detectives...</p><p>He's not happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dale Slater rolled his eyes as he waited for his paperwork to process. It had just been a simple break in at the store; why were they making such a big to-to about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices too young to belong to cops suddenly caught his attention and he glanced in their direction to see an officer talking to a trio of kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he tuned into the conversation, he realized that the kids had somehow predicted several of the drops for the money he and his gang were distributing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How the hell?!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He flagged down a cop and gestured to the kids. “Who are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cop followed his finger and then laughed. “You must be really new in town. That’s Max Finder and his friends Alison Santos and Zoe Palgrave. Middle school detectives. They mostly stick to stuff like missing costumes or swiped event proceeds but every so often, they wind up involved in real detective work. And they have a pretty good track record too; good enough that we at least look into what they come up with if there’s some sort of crime wave ongoing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dale nodded thoughtfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hmm...looks like I’ll have to keep an eye on those three. After all, I can't have anyone interfering with my business, especially not three little brats…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- Zoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe reflects on her best friends' (OBVIOUS) feelings for each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zoe glanced at Max and Alison and hid a smile. It was sooo easy to see that they liked each other, but she understood the whole “friendship is better” view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them had walked back to Max’s house and were currently collapsed on the living room floor with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be it for us…” Max said exhaustedly. “Let's see if there is anything on tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison moaned. “Can we just go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...eaking News! There has been more counterfeit money found at a local hotel… more details forthcoming...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Called it!” Alison yawned and turned off the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Max protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I want sleep.” She yawned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Sorry, Max,” Zoe said, not meaning it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Yeah; you girls are right. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned off the light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max finds himself getting paranoid for no apparent reason.</p><p>No reason at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple of days since the money drop at the hotel and while the cops had investigated thoroughly, there were no real leads. As such, Max had suggested they go back over their notes. Alison and Zoe on the other hand…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Max; we already went over everything,” Alison sighed. “I love a good mystery too but honestly; I prefer my more serious ones in a book or on a screen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zoe added. “We’re kids but as more shows and movies need to point out, REAL criminals aren’t going to care about your age; they’re just going to care that you’re in their way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. Fine. I’ll drop it. Maybe check out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he whipped his head over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max?” Alison asked, stopping to look at him with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...it felt like someone was watching us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison chuckled. “And you accuse me of being paranoid because I’d rather not get involved in real crimes unless actively consulted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max forced a laugh. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continued walking, Max couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But who would be watching us? All we did was give the police some probable drop locations. We didn’t even try to figure out who’s behind it.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- Alison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alison tells Max goodbye- </p><p>And gets kidnapped. </p><p>(Because we all knew that was going to happen-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison laughed as Max constantly seemed to be looking over his shoulder for something. “Max, you’re adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swore she saw him blush at her statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to go now. See you both tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah; see you, Alison!” Zoe said excitedly, waving as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max waited a few minutes after she left before turning to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah; I'm fine...” he said quietly. “See you tomorrow, Ali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged her tightly and then kissed her cheek and quickly walked away. Alison raised a hand to her cheek and squealed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What was that?!?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she started skipping down the street to her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabbed her arm and jerked her into the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey; let me go!” she yelled seconds before something was over her mouth and she blacked out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Alison doesn't show up for school, Max and Zoe get worried.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max’s nerves had apparently rubbed off on his mom because she had insisted on driving him to school. It meant missing walking with Alison and Zoe but it did have the benefit of giving him time and space to calm down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re just imagining things. Just a few days and the cops will catch the counterfeiters and everything will go back to normal.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, reality decided to throw him a curve ball at the first break between classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe ran up to him, looking pale and panicked. “Have you heard from Alison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No; why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently she never came home from school last night. Her parents got home late so they originally assumed she had already gone to bed but she wasn’t in bed when her mom went in to wake her up. They called my house this morning but apparently you were here early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This can’t be happening…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The police can’t start looking until it’s been 24 hours but I know it’s something serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max swallowed hard. Then, with a calm he didn’t feel but knew Zoe needed to hear, he said “Let’s get through the school day. Whatever’s happened, we can’t skip school. We’ll focus on taking notes for Alison. Then as soon as school lets out, we’ll start our investigation. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe bit her lip hard but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please don’t let me regret not skipping school…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8- Alison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alison wakes up to find herself in a troubling situation...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She blinked awake tied to a chair. That was terrifying enough for someone like her, especially since she was gagged and had her hands tied behind her back. Suddenly the gag was yanked out and to her surprise, she winced in pain; the material had been rougher than it had felt tied in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo,” a male voice drawled. “You're the detective responsible for figuring out where the money is coming from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm one of them, yes,” she responded evenly, though her fear nibbled at her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled and walked closer to her chair and then placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “How'd you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Do you really want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slap hurt a lot worse, especially considering the jewelry cutting into her skin and drawing blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” he said quietly. “Now, tell me how you figured it out, or you will pay the consequences…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, leaving no question as to what he’d do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison swallowed her fear as best she could and said, “The money showed up in popular places. The police station, the mall, the bank; people go in and out of there every day. We didn't know who left the money; we only pointed that out to the police and they took it from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a hum of…something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Miss. It looks like you will be staying here for a while…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and Zoe are on the case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>School had been hell to wait through. He had barely been able to concentrate on any of his classes and while he had taken proper notes, he knew it was only because he had been on auto-pilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited in front of the school for Zoe...who literally ran into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Max,” she mumbled as they picked themselves up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Come on; let’s retrace our steps from yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe nodded as they made their way along the route from the day before, stopping where they had split off from Alison. “This is the last place I saw her,” she said. “I went off by myself before you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max nodded. “I left a couple minutes after you. Let’s see if there’s any clues on her route home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Max let his mind wander...and quickly regretted it because of the VERY dark directions it went in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We’re not going to find a body or blood,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mentally hissed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Alison is FINE...well, maybe not fine but ALIVE and she’s going to stay that way!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp gasp from Zoe broke him out of his thoughts to see her slipping on the gloves from her portable forensics kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a ragged cloth. “I can’t be sure without running tests I don’t have the material for but given our current situation, I’m willing to bet this has chloroform soaked in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max growled. “So someone managed to grab her and knock her out without anyone seeing them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe nodded, biting her lip as she bagged the cloth. “Looks like it. Let’s get this to the police; let them handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max nodded. While he didn’t really want to wait on the police to look for whoever had grabbed Alison, he didn’t think she’d appreciate suddenly having company if they got too entangled in all this.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘And to think all this started because I got bored and wanted to get involved in a real crime...Ali, I’m so sorry…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10- Zoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angry Max Angry Max Angry Max-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Watching Max pace while waiting for the police to come talk to them was heartbreaking. He kept pacing the same three square tiles on the floor while tapping his fingers against his leg impatiently. Zoe gave him a few more minutes and then stood up and spun him around to face her. “We are going to find her, and she will be okay. The police will be back any second now and they will take it over from here. They will find her if we don't, and she will come home safe,” she whispered. “Now breathe in and out. Focus. Why would someone take her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police officer they had spoken to before came in again. “We’ve scanned the rag you two found, and it is sprayed with chloroform. We can take it from here; you kids run along home before something happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sir,” Zoe said for both of them and dragged Max out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max was unsurprisingly quiet on the way to her house. It was only when she walked up the stairs that he said, “I'm going to find her, Zoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to see a completely changed Max, shaking with his determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one will be able to stop me,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe gave him a hug before they parted ways. She couldn't stop herself from wondering if she reminded him of Alison…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Slater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slater is a jerk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dale stared down at his captive. The girl glared back though he could see the fear and pain in her eyes. “All right, Miss Santos; how about you help me? Maybe suggest some places to use as drop-offs to throw off the police?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not helping you,” the girl growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yelp she let out when he slapped her was downright musical but it didn’t change the fact that the police had a lead on him. A slim one but a lead nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mouthy little bitch, aren’t you?” he asked. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean I owe you respect,” the girl growled. “And considering you kidnapped me, beat me and are threatening me, I definitely don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dale chuckled; despite how aggravating the girl’s defiance was, it was also quite entertaining. “You’re fun, Brat. I’m glad I picked you. I almost considered one of your friends…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! IF YOU EVEN TRY, I’LL…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dale’s second slap cut her off, splitting her lip open. Then he cupped her chin in a mocking imitation of care, relishing her shudder. “How cute. They really mean that much to you?” When the girl remained silent, a vicious squeeze drew a whimper and a nod. “Then let’s see if it goes both ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you...MMPH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving a gag into her mouth and tying it in place, Dale let out another chuckle before cracking his knuckles. “Let’s let them know how you’re doing, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relished the fearful look on the girl’s face and the trembling that overtook her body as he drew back a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dale chuckled as he left an envelope in the Finder kid’s mailbox. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wonder how he’s going to take it…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aloud he remarked “Miss Santos sends her regards, Kid.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12- Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angry Max is back-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max sat in the police station again, staring in a mix of shock, rage, and horror at the picture clutched in his hands. Alison’s bloody and bruised face filled the frame, with her beautiful eyes swollen shut. There was something else there, but he was too much in his animalistic rage to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe laid a cautious hand on his shoulder and gently turned him to face her. “You’re tearing it…” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max didn't say anything. He hadn't since he first found the picture in his mailbox. His heart screeched with the scream of a pterodactyl as if his rage could take a physical form and rip out her captors’ hearts… </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No… Alison is more important than getting revenge right now… I can't lose control over my temper now…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The police officer they had spoken to earlier came in again.  “Max Finder? You wanted to talk to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe nodded. “We found something you need to see…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: Alison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alison hopes for help to come quickly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everything hurts...Max, Zoe, where are you?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison wasn’t sure why she expected her best friends to have found her by now. After all, she was the one who had always pushed Max towards staying out of the more dangerous mysteries that seemed to turn up around them. But God, did she want them to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steps behind her made her freeze, even though she couldn’t move. With her injuries impeding her vision, she couldn’t be fully certain of who had walked up until they spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dropped that photo off at the Finder place,” her captor’s voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What photo?” she whispered hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then realization hit just as he said “The one I took after we had our little session. I did say we were going to let your friends know how you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison felt sick. Bad enough this guy had beaten her but now he was gleeful over letting her friends see her this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sick bastard,” she hissed, fighting down the urge to wince over how much talking hurt. “You’re not getting away with this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps indicating her captor changing position made her flinch and a none-too-gentle grab of her face prompted a whine of pain. “Let me go,” she whimpered. “Please...haven’t you already done enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercifully he released her though he made no other moves to ease her discomfort. “Until I can skip town, no. And I can’t skip town until the heat’s off. So you’re stuck with me until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison whimpered and curled in on herself as best she could between her bindings and the pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m never getting out of here...no! Don’t think like that! Max will figure this out; he always does…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best to ignore the nasty voice in the back of her mind commenting</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Not always; sometimes he needs you to figure it out for him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14- Zoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoe and Max finally figure out where Alison is being held and go after her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She watched as Max scanned over the picture again, frantically searching for the thing he claimed to have seen when he was mad. Not that he wasn't still mad, he was outright furious. Zoe didn't blame him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max suddenly sat up straight. “That's it! Zoe, where do all of the places where the money showed up meet in the middle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the map. “The old, abandoned building in the park…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Max confirmed. “That is where the money is being delivered from. And that might be where they are holding Alison…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone and his coat and took off running out the door. He quickly came back in and turned off the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't wanna get Mom mad at me,” he said with a joking smile that he hadn't shown since Alison’s kidnapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe ran out of the door behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: Alison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alison is rescued. (Part 1)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had been left alone for a while. The leader of this gang, Slater apparently, had gone out to do one of his money drops and apparently hadn’t seen the need for more than one guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not that he’s wrong; I’m not sure I’d be able to move even if I could get these ropes off...God I wanna go home…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudden footsteps made her freeze with a whimper but then her brain registered that they were too light to be Slater or any of his thugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who?...Wait…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max? Zoe?” she called hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ali,” Max said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hug you but I don’t think that would go over well right now,” Zoe said in a weakly joking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison let herself laugh even though it hurt. “No. Actually, I can’t think of anything that wouldn’t hurt right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you untied so we can try to patch you up,” Max said, his hands finding the knots on her wrist bindings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you...did you let anyone know where you were going?” Alison asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence as the ropes fell away from her wrists was answer enough and she let out a sigh as she rubbed them. “You two getting hurt isn’t going to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the ropes around her ankles fell away, Max said “I’ll call them now; Zoe can try patching you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding this was something resembling an acceptable compromise, Alison dropped the subject, letting Zoe start tending to her facial injuries and listening to Max give their location to the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully this is the end of it…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But a sound from outside made her stomach drop...because Slater and his goons were back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16- Zoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alison is rescued. (Part 2)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison suddenly stiffened. “They’re back…” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max glanced around the room and gestured for an empty space where no one would see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over there!” he hissed, grabbing Alison’s hand gently and running to the spot. Zoe found herself under Alison, who was shaking even though her best friends were here with her. Max gently whispered “The police know where we are, and they are coming to get us as quickly as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison nodded, wincing in pain. The voices grew louder as they entered and a voice, Zoe guessed he was the leader, boomed “Which one of you imbeciles left her alone???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison shuddered and drew closer to Max and Zoe, the latter knowing that Max did not mind her being close at all. Zoe grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Max grabbed her other hand and squeezed it the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, there was a shrill whistle. “POLICE! FREEZE!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Police officers swarmed into the building with guns drawn and one of the people who had been holding Alison tried to make a run for it, only to be tackled to the ground by one of the police officers there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alison Santos? Are you here?” another officer called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them quickly crawled out of the space they had hidden in and walked over to her, Zoe and Max with Alison’s arms over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's right here, Officer,” Max said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison gave them both a grateful smile as she was taken to the ambulance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Finder trio reunite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison let out a loud scream as she jolted awake. In the time it took her to realize that she was in her hospital bed, Max and Zoe both had gentle grips on her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she whispered, ducking her head. “You’d think I’d have learned where I am by now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al, the fact that you’re not having nightmares about the bastard all night anymore means you’re recovering,” Max said, gently rubbing the back of her hand. “Recovery takes time...and we’ll be here every step of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled faintly but warmly. “Thanks, you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe shrugged. “No problem, Ali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max nodded. “Yeah. What are friends for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alison hoped her smile wasn’t as stiff as it felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah. Friends…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she saw an annoyed look pass over Zoe’s face but since it wasn’t there when she looked again, she put it out of her mind.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Friendship is good enough. I may have a crush on Max but the important thing is that he’s part of my life. And if that means nothing changes, then I’m content with that…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FIN!</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading this! We hope you have enjoyed this- and enjoy the next ones too!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone! My friend Libraryadia and I are back, and we are super excited to introduce some of our other favorite "Kid Detectives", as we refer to our favorite childhood mystery stories as. This backstory leads into two different scenarios, (the first one being a collab between myself and Libraryadia), but the last scenario is one I am currently writing on my own. </p><p>Feel free to ask any questions that you have, and we'll see you soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>